Fluoresecent imaging of rat brain slices for Ca- flux was performed using Indo-1 dye. 2-photon fluorescen imaging of the tissue slice was used to determine the extent and localization of intracellulare Ca**. The influence of the rat 24 hour cycle and the unfluence of Ca - blockers were examined.